When working downhole, such as during a drilling operation, it is common to provide a vibration tool that induces vibrations in the tubing string to reduce the friction of the tool and to reduce the likelihood of the tubing string from becoming stuck.
Vibration tools may take various forms. One common type of tool uses a rotating eccentric mass to generate vibrations. Another common type involves a valve or restriction that opens and closes to generate pressure pulses to generate vibrations. An example of a downhole vibration tool can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,670 (Eddison et al.) entitled “Downhole flow pulsing tool”.